Document EP-A-0 313 711 describes an example of a jewelry chain of this type, which includes only first links. The two semi-links of each of these first links are interassembled by means of simple mutual nesting of two grooves made respectively in these semi-links, the semi-links being prevented from disconnecting from one another by virtue of their play-free mounting on pins that are all parallel and that link the links together.
This type of mounting presents the drawback of being incompatible with a chain in which the adjacent links are perpendicular in twos, which is desired in certain cases.
Moreover, the mounting in question may sometimes be weak, insofaras the chain holds together only by virtue of the play-free engagement of the pins in the semi-links.
Lastly, this chain of the prior art does not make it possible to allow a relative movement between the links other than the pivoting about pins that are completely parallel to one another: in point of fact, a certain degree of freedom of movement may sometimes be desirable.